Let me help you
by GoldenSnake
Summary: SLASH! SiriusXRemus! Remus legjobb barátjától kér udvarlási tanácsokat, de valahogy egészen máshogy sülnek el a dolgok, mint, ahogy ő azt elképzelte.


Remus Lupin eszeveszettül rohant be a King's cross pályaudvar bejáratán, és közben azon gondolkodott, miért kell neki minden évben késésben lennie. Persze, erről is szeretett barátai tehettek, mivel megbeszélték, hogy a bejárat előtt találkoznak, de ők még most sincsenek sehol. Bizonyára megint elfelejtették, amit megígértek, vagy közbejött nekik valami halaszthatatlan dolog, mint például, hogy flörtölhessenek valamelyik lánnyal. Persze, Ágas esetében ez a "valamelyik lány" Lilyre redukálódott volna. A barna hajú fiú erre a gondolatra rosszallóan megrázta a fejét, nem értve, James hogy nem fogja fel, hogy Lily nem akar tőle semmit.

Közben végre elérte a kilencedik és a tízedik vágányt elválasztó falat, és egy gyors körbepillantás után átfutott rajta. Örömteli mosollyal állt meg, mikor meglátta a már jól ismert vonatot, és rájött, mennyire hiányzik már neki a Roxfort és minden, ami vele jár. Ahogy felnézett az órára, látta, hogy még két perccel az indulás előtt sikerült megérkeznie. Csodálatos. Nem is értem, miért siettem annyira. Magában elkezdte tervezgetni, melyik barátjára milyen halál várjon, és elindult, hogy végre felszálljon a vonatra.

* * *

- Holdsáp! Végre itt vagy! - kiáltott fel Sirius, mikor Remus megtalálta a barátait, és beült hozzájuk a fülkébe. - Azt hittük, már nem is érsz ide. Hol voltál eddig?

- Hogy hol? - húzta fel a szemöldökét a barna hajú fiú. - Ha nem emlékeznétek rá, megbeszéltük, hogy találkozunk a bejárat előtt. - Erre a kijelentésére a többiek felszisszentek. - Azon nem is lepődök meg, hogy neked és Jamesnek kiment a fejéből, de azt hittem, Peternek ennél több esze van - fordult az említett fiú felé, aki erre kicsit összébb húzta magát.

- Sajnálom, Remus, de Siriusék elterelték a figyelmemet - védekezett úgy, ahogy mindig is szokott. Peter már csak ilyen volt, semmit nem csinált magától, mindenhez kellettek neki a barátai. És így legalább volt kire fognia, ha bajba került, ezt a lehetőséget pedig mindig ki is használta.

- Persze, el tudom képzelni - sóhajtott fel Remus. - Most éppen milyen csajt nézegettetek? - nézett a másik kettőre, tudva, hogy csakis ez lehet az oka annak, hogy kiment a fejükből a megbeszélt találkozó. Talán a két fiú nem arról volt híres, hogy mintatanulók, és tökéletes a magatartásuk, de néhány különleges alkalmas kivéve sosem feledkeztek el a barátjukról.

- Óóó, el se tudod képzelni! - kezdett bele azonnal Sirius. - Ha te is láttad volna…

- Igen, Holdsáp, te se bírtad volna levenni róla a szemed - folytatta James is.

- Szerintünk valami új csaj lehet, mert nem láttuk még - szólt közbe Peter.

- Ha találkozol vele, el fogod dobni az agyad.

- Ó, szia, Lily! - szólalt meg hirtelen James, mire minden fej az ajtó irányába fordult, ahol egy magas, vörös hajú lány állt a félfának támaszkodva. James természetesen már a lány előtt állt, próbálva minél közelebb férkőzni hozzá, és látszólag cseppet sem zavarta, hogy Lilynek ez egyáltalán nem tetszik. - Mi járatban erre? - kérdezte lágyan mosolyogva.

- Potter, lennél olyan kedves, hogy kiállsz az aurámból? - kérdezte a lány ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon, és egyik kezével hátrébb tolta a fiút. - Csak Remusért jöttem, mert úgy tűnik, elfelejtette, hogy most éppen prefektusgyűlésen kellene lennie.

- A francba! - Remus hirtelen felugrott, és már indult is az ajtó felé, Lily pedig kérdő tekintettel követte, hiszen sosem fordult még elő, hogy a fiú elfeledkezett volna a kötelességéről. Lupin a következő pillanatban már a folyosón sietett végig, onnan kiáltott vissza a barátainak: - Majd jövök!

- Hé, Lily! - szólt a lány után James, mikor az megfordult, hogy Remus után menjen. Ekkor Lily megtorpant, majd épp, hogy csak válla fölött hátranézve Potterre pillantott. - Van kedved velem tölteni az első roxmortsi hétvégét? - kérdezte a szemüveges fiú, és olyan ragyogóan mosolyodott el, hogy attól bármelyik lány a lába elé vetette volna magát. De Lily nem bármelyik lány volt.

- Felejtsd el, Potter - felelte egyszerűen, majd faképnél hagyta a fiút.

James lehangoltan ült vissza a helyére, és egy csokibékát kezdett bontogatni. Barátai összenéztek, majd Sirius rácsapott a térdére.

- Hé, Jamie! Miért nem hagyod már ezt a csajt? - kérdezte óvatosan. - Annyi lány van, aki mindent megtenne azért, hogy járhasson veled, de te már ötödik óta csak Lily után mész. Mi az, ami olyan különleges benne?

- Te ezt nem értheted, Siri - felelte James bánatosan, és úgy tűnt, nem akarja bővebben kifejteni a témát.

Sirius felsóhajtott, majd hátradőlt, és halkan beszélgetni kezdett Peterrel. Időről időre legjobb barátja felé pillantott, és azon kezdett gondolkodni, vajon hogyan tudna segíteni rajta. James már nagyon hosszú ideje próbálta befűzni Lilyt, de a lány még csak esélyt sem adott neki. Egyikük sem értette miért, de James biztos volt benne, hogy csak kelleti magát, barátai viszont másképp vélekedtek a dolgokról. Siriusnak eszébe jutott, hogy talán beszélnie kellene a lánnyal, de nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy szóba állna vele. Talán meg kellene kérni Remust, hogy kérdezze ki Lilyt, elvégre rá nem haragszik. Elmosolyodott erre a gondolatra, de biztos volt benne, hogy Remus nem fog belemenni. Mindegy, azért egy próbát megér.

* * *

Remus két óra múlva tért vissza barátaihoz, és fáradtan levetette magát az ülésre. Siriusnak erre az időre már sikerült jobb kedvre deríteni Jamest, így a borostyánszemű fiúnak semmi nem tűnt fel a korábbi közjátékból.

- Komolyan mondom, ezek a gyűlések egyre hosszabbak és fárasztóbbak - motyogta, miközben ellopott egyet Peter Bogoly Berti-féle Mindenízű Drazséjából. - Pfúj! - kiáltott fel abban a pillanatban, amikor betette az édességet a szájába. - Nem hiszem el, hogy mindig a legrosszabbakat kell kifognom.

- Hát, Holdsáp, úgy tűnik, te már csak ilyen szerencsétlen maradsz - vigyorgott rá Sirius, amivel kiérdemelt egy ütést a fejére.

- Köszi szépen. - Remus még vetett egy csúnya pillantást barátjára, majd egy nagyot ásított, és lejjebb csúszott az ülésen. - Nincs már időm aludni egyet, igaz? - hunyta le a szemét.

- Nem nagyon - felelte James, és egy sajnálkozó pillantást vetett a fiúra, aki tényleg eléggé kimerültnek nézett ki. - Nem sokára odaérünk, azt a kis időt pedig nem érdemes átaludnod, mert csak fáradtabb leszel.

- Igen, igazad van - sóhajtott fel barna hajú, majd kinyitotta a szemeit, és megpróbált egy kis életerőt rázni magába. Normális ülő pozícióba tornázta magát, és a barátaihoz fordult. - Szóval kinek hogy telt a nyári szünet? - vigyorodott el. - Tudom, hogy sokat leveleztünk, de nem meséltetek túl bőven a dolgokról.

Erre a fülke megtelt élettel és nevetéssel, ahogy mind a négy fiú elmesélte a vakációja legemlékezetesebb eseményeit.

* * *

Nem sokkal később a Roxfort Express a roxmortsi vasútállomásra ért, és hirtelen úgy tűnt, mindenki egyszerre akarja elhagyni a vonatot. Remus megrázta a fejét a tolakodó diákok láttán. Nem értem, mire fel ez a nagy sietség, úgyis csak akkor kezdik el a tanévnyitót, mikor már mindenki odaért. Ezt a gondolatot barátaival is megosztotta, de persze Sirius, aki maga is a siető diákseregbe tartozott, nem értett vele egyet.

- Azért kell ennyire sietni, Remus, mert akkor előbb kezdődik el a lakoma! - mondta úgy, mintha ez lenne a világ legnyilvánvalóbb dolga.

Holdsáp az égre emelte a tekintetét. - Merlinre, Sirius… Te mindig csak a hasadra tudsz gondolni?

A fekete hajú fiú vetett rá egy sötét pillantást. - Nem - mondta ridegen, - de, ha neked is azt a szutykot kellett volna enned egész nyáron, amit nekem, akkor megértenél.

Remus összerezzent. Hát persze… Siriust még mindig utálja a családja, amiért a Griffendélbe került, és nem is mutat semmi hajlandóságot arra, hogy a fekete mágiával foglalkozzon. Ez pedig megmutatkozik abban is, ahogyan "gondját viselik" a fiúnak. Hogyan felejthettem el? - Ne haragudj, Sirius - motyogta. - Valahogy kiment a fejemből.

Tapmancs rámosolygott, majd átkarolta a vállát. - Semmi gond, Holdsáp - mondta most már vidáman. - Legszívesebben én is elfelejteném őket. Na! Fogjunk egy fiákert! - Ezzel a felkiáltással pedig már el is tűnt barátai mellől, akik felnevettek, majd követték a fiút.

- Amúgy ti tudjátok, hogyan működnek ezek? - kérdezte James, mikor már úton voltak a kastély felé. - Mármint a fiákerekre gondolok, biztos nem maguktól mennek.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Peter. - Thesztrálok húzzák őket. - A fiú kicsit megrázkódott, majd barátai értetlen pillantását látva kifejtette, mik is azok: - Apám mesélt róluk, mielőtt még elkezdtem az iskolát. Nagy, lószerű lények, de csak az látja őket, aki találkozott már a halállal.

- És te látod őket? - kérdezte óvatosan James, félve, hogy fájó pontra tapint. Annak ellenére, hogy hat éve együtt lógtak a fiúval sok mindent nem tudtak róla, így nem tudhatták azt sem, hogy látott-e már valakit meghalni.

Pettigrew megrázta a fejét, majd halványan elmosolyodott. - Szerencsére nem.

Barátai rámosolyogtak, és az út további részét saját gondolataikba merülve töltötték.

* * *

- Kíváncsi vagyok, milyenek lesznek az idei elsősök - szólalt meg Peter, mikor a négy fiú helyet foglalt a Griffendél asztalánál.

- Remélem, hogy jobbak, mint a tavalyiak - nyögött fel Remus visszaemlékezve arra, amikor úgy kellet utánuk futnia a folyosón, mert nem voltak képesek engedelmeskedni. - Azok igazi ördögök. Nem emlékszem, hogy mi is ilyenek lettünk volna elsősként. - Amint ezt kimondta, Siriusból és Jamesből kitört a nevetés. - Na, jó! Talán ti tényleg olyan rosszak voltatok, mint ők.

- Olyan rosszak, Holdsáp? - nézett a barna hajú fiúra Peter vigyorogva. - Szerintem ők ketten mindenkin túltesznek.

- Mondasz valamit - vigyorodott el a prefektus is. - Bár te se vagy egy mintadiák.

- Na, de…

- Csitt, fiúk! - szólt rájuk Lily valahonnan az embertömegből. - Kezdődik a ceremónia!

- Oh, szia, Lily - fordult egyből a lány felé James, miközben megigazította a haját, hogy biztosan úgy álljon, mintha most szállt volna le a seprűjéről. Remus felnyögött. Ne már megint… - Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Potter csábosan mosolyogva.

- Sokkal jobban érezném magam, Potter, ha te valahol egészen máshol lennél - sziszegte oda a lány. - Most pedig hallgass! - Ezzel elfordult, és az este hátralévő részében nem vett tudomást a szemüveges fiúról.

James vigyorogva fordult vissza a barátaihoz, akik sajnálkozva figyeltél a közjátékot. - Ebben az évben úgyis be fogja adni a derekát.

- Hát persze, James - hagyták rá a többiek, majd a tanári asztal felé fordultak, hogy lássák, melyik új diák melyik házba kerül.

A beosztás végére a Griffendél hét új taggal gazdagodott, akiket a felsőbb évesek boldogan üdvözöltek. Legalább ennyi új diák foglalt helyet a többi asztalnál is, és Remus most először gondolkodott el azon, hogy vajon csak véletlen-e, hogy mindegyik házban körülbelül ugyanannyi tanuló van. Még akkor is ezen morfondírozott, mikor Dumbledore megkezdte a szokásos tanévnyitó beszédét, csak akkor figyelt fel egy kicsit, mikor az igazgató bejelentette az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárt, de később már a professzor nevére sem emlékezett.

- Vajon Dumbledore tényleg komolyan gondolja, hogy most be fogjuk tartani a szabályokat? - suttogta barátainak James, akik csak elvigyorodtak, és egy fejrázással válaszoltak. - Elvégre az eddigi hat évben nem tudott megállítani minket, akkor most miért lenne máshogy?

Remus erre már megszakította a gondolatmenetét a házakról és a diákokról, és lazán rácsapott James tarkójára. - Titeket sehogyan se lehet megállítani, még rám se hallgattok. Sőt, azt se hagyjátok, hogy én kimaradjak valamelyik kis "kalandotokból".

- Ugyan, Holdsáp - vigyorgott a fiúra Sirius. - Tudod, hogy ez csak azért van, mert nem akarunk egyedül hagyni.

Lupin megforgatta a szemeit. - Hát persze. Pedig egész jól el lennék nélkületek is addig, amíg ti bajt kevertek. - Tekintete a Mardekár asztalára siklott, és egyből barátai esküdt ellenségét pillantotta meg. - Főleg, mikor Pitont cikizitek.

- Ó, Remus - vidult fel James, - milyen jó, hogy eszünkbe juttattad!

- Igen - csatlakozott barátjához Sirius is. - Már majdnem elfelejtettem, hogy mi a legszórakoztatóbb az egész iskolában…

- Pipogyusz! - kiáltott fel egyszerre a két fiú, majd nevetni kezdtek.

Holdsáp felnyögött, mikor minden fej feléjük fordult, és próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem ismerné a két fiút, Peter azonban szélesen vigyorgott, látszott rajta, hogy neki is hiányzott már a jó öreg "Pipogyusszal" való szórakozás. Remus imént az említett Mardekáros fiúra nézett, és látta, hogy amaz dühösen figyeli őket. Talán el is indult volna feléjük, hogy elégtételt vegyen azért, amiért leégetik az egész iskola előtt, de az igazgató hangja megállította.

- És kérem, idén se felejtsék el, hogy a folyosókon szigorúan tilos a varázslás. - Jelentőségteljesen nézett először Pitonra, majd a Tekergők négyesére. - Aki ezt a szabályt megszegi, biztos lehet abban, hogy Frics úr legalább két heti takarítanivalót fog neki találni. Elvégre elég nagy az iskola. - Dumbledore szeme ekkor már mosolygott a szemüvege mögött, de ettől még látszott rajta, hogy nagyon is komolyan gondolta azt, amit mondott. - Most pedig, hogy mindent tisztáztunk, kezdődjék a lakoma!

Ebben a pillanatban az asztal megtelt mindenféle finomsággal, Sirius pedig Pitonról teljesen megfeledkezve vetette rá magát az ételre. Holdsáp felnevetett, de aztán elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon tényleg ilyen rosszul bánnak-e a fiúval a szülei. Mondjuk most, hogy megnézem, mintha fogyott volna pár kilót tavaly év vége óta. Mikor ezt észrevette, már aggódva figyelte, ahogy barátja falatozik.

- Mondd, Sirius - kezdte óvatosan, mert tudta, hogy barátja nem szereti ezt a témát, - ha tényleg ilyen rosszul bánnak veled otthon, miért nem töltöd mondjuk Jameséknél a nyári szünetet? - Pár másodperc gondolkodás után hozzátette: - Vagy akár hozzánk is jöhetnél.

A fekete hajú fiú felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá. - Remus, ha jól tudom, apád utál engem, mert Black vagyok.

Lupin hevesen megrázta a fejét. - Nem utál - felelte. - Csak aggódik, hogy a végén te is átállsz a sötét oldalra és lévén, hogy a barátod vagyok, magaddal rántasz. - Tudta, hogy ez majdnem ugyanolyan rossz, mintha az apja utálná a fiút, de talán egy kicsit mégis enyhít a dolgon.

- Egyre megy, Holdsáp - vont vállat a másik. - A lényeg, hogy nem látna szívesen a házában. Egyébként anyám úgyse engedne el. James sokszor meghívott már magukhoz, de a családommal lehetetlen ilyenről beszélni. Amíg Potterék a világos oldal mellett harcolnak, nem fognak elengedni hozzájuk. - Ezzel a fiú visszatért a vacsorájához, és úgy tűnt, nem kíván többet hozzáfűzni ehhez a témához. Remus felsóhajtott, de tudta, hogy barátjának úgysem tud ebben segíteni, így ő is enni kezdett.

* * *

Mikor a vacsora véget ért, és Remus felkísérte az elsősöket a hálókörleteikbe, a fiú végre elterülhetett az ágyán, és pihenhetett. Iszonyúan fáradt volt már, és bár tudta, hogy ilyenkor még mindig beszélgetni szoktak, most egyáltalán nem volt kedve hozzá. Persze, az senkit nem érdekelt, hogy neki van-e kedve, vagy nincs.

- Hé, Holdsáp! - hallotta Sirius hangját az ágya függönyén túlról.

- Hmm? - motyogta lehunyt szemekkel. Nem igazán érdekelte, mit akar a másik fiú, ő már csak aludni akart, azonban fél perccel később valaki elhúzta a függönyt, és három vigyorgó barátjával találta magát szemben.

- Mondd, hogy végre sikerült felcsípned valami csajt a nyáron! - kiáltott fel James hatalmas vigyorral az arcán.

- Jaj, srácok… - nyögött fel a barna hajú fiú, és az oldalára fordult, háttal a többiekkel. - Hagyjatok!

- Szóval igen! - kiáltott fel Peter vidáman. - És jó csaj?

- Nincs semmilyen csaj, Peter. Csak álmos vagyok, hagyjatok aludni.

- Na, persze! - nevetett Sirius. - Jól van, Remus, akkor majd holnap beszélünk erről.

- Nincs miről beszélni! - kiáltott fel az álmos fiú, és kezdett nagyon ideges lenni a barátaira. Mindig utálta, mikor ezzel a témával piszkálták, akkor meg pláne, amikor ilyen álmos volt. - Aludjatok!

A többiek csak nevettek, majd lassan mindenki bemászott a saját ágyába, és jó éjszakát kívántak egymásnak. Remus boldog volt, hogy végre pihenhet, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a takaró alatt. Már majdnem elaludt, mikor hirtelen nyomást érzett az ágy matracán.

- Mi a… - nézett fel, és meglepetten felhúzta a szemöldökét, mikor James pillantott vissza rá a sötétben. - Na, mi az?

- Hallod, Holdsáp - kezdte a fiú halkan, - szerintem jobb lenne, ha nem feszegetnéd ezt a témát Sirius családjával kapcsolatban. Tudod, mennyire megviseli ez az egész dolog. Majd, ha ő akar, akkor beszél róla, nincs szüksége arra, hogy mi kérdezgessük.

Lupin elgondolkodva nézett a fekete hajú fiúra, majd úgy döntött, hogy igaza lehet, és bólintott egyet. - Igazad van, többet nem fogom kérdezgetni.

- Remek - mosolyodott el a másik. - Akkor jó éjt!

- Jó éjt, James!

Azzal a fekete hajú tekergő visszamászott a saját ágyába, és Remus végre átadhatta magát a jól megérdemelt pihenésnek.


End file.
